


Seven

by apuwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Minor Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apuwu/pseuds/apuwu
Summary: My dearest friendWe have known each other for so long, more than a decade. I’m not good voicing my feelings out loud, and you know that… so I hope this letter is able to convey explicitly my feelings towards you.I’m feeling very nervous, but I think writing this can also help me calm down. Tomorrow is a big day, I’m going to get married, and maybe your sentiment is somewhat different to mine and this ends up being contradictory itself, but at least I can say we’re going through the same situation.Thinking back to some years ago, I used to think this, us, was nothing more than a few slip-ups that people say happen during youth. Now I’m so glad they weren’t, I couldn’t imagine doing and living this with someone else. But there weren’t one, there were in fact four. Those four events plus other three were the ones that I believed marked our relationship as it is right now.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the writing feels stiff and weird, these are my first times A) Writing this kind of smut and B) Writing this comfortably in english. I hope this isn't too ooc too, lots of love to the ShinoHina fandom!

Since Hinata was a little girl, she knew seven was a lucky number. So she tried to do, have or follow sevens: there were seven steps in her skincare routine, seven major spices for her favorite winter soup, seven pairs of high-end earrings, seven handmade and beautifully crafted handbags, and so the list went on…

And yet, she tended to be so unlucky in some aspects. Or so she thought in those moments.

It was almost midnight but she couldn’t sleep, the butterflies dancing inside her stomach and the warmth creeping through her chest were unbearable enough to not let her do so. She glanced briefly at the white, silk wedding gown hung outside her closet, and for a moment she saw the dress glancing black. With a sigh she took the comforter and blankets off her body, sat up straight and decided at last to get up altogether from her bed. A handmade quilt rested on a chair, and the moment her eyes landed on it she hoped Shino would like it. It was her own wedding gift for him and she spent months working on it: finding all textiles, searching for a soft fabric that would go on the inside, hand sewing everything (because she believed this wasn’t something she should use a machine for) and embroidering his name on it.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t give him this quilt just like that’ she thought to herself. Lighting up a scented candle Hinata took out a beautiful calligraphy pen and a piece of colored paper: it was fair to him, to let him know about her feelings even though both of them didn’t deem it as necessary anymore.

Would dear be too disinterested? Would ‘my love’ be too cheesy?

_My dearest friend_

She nods.

_My dearest friend_

_We have known each other for so long, more than a decade. I’m not good voicing my feelings out loud, and you know that… so I hope this letter is able to convey explicitly my feelings towards you._

_I’m feeling very nervous, but I think writing this can also help me calm down. Tomorrow is a big day, I’m going to get married, and maybe your sentiment is somewhat different to mine and this ends up being contradictory itself, but at least I can say we’re going through the same situation._

She stopped. How could she start? Certainly not writing their entire history. And they day they met would be too cliché, they were kids and for a long time his feelings were unrequited as she loved somebody else.

_Thinking back to some years ago, I used to think this, us, was nothing more than a few slip-ups that people say happen during youth. Now I’m so glad they weren’t, I couldn’t imagine doing and living this with someone else. But there weren’t one, there were in fact four. Those four events plus other three were the ones that I believed marked our relationship as it is right now. The first one still made me feel confused the first time, but now I’m just filled with happiness._

Hinata allowed herself to think of the first mistake, the first accident, the first action outside their established routine as just being friends, as just her having her eyes set on another boy (at least, boy at the time).

…

She had just confessed her feelings to Naruto but he still hadn’t said anything. She supposed it was because of all the reparation jobs and reconstruction that had to be done in the village, so she patiently decided to wait in the shadows even though it has been a few days and they already encountered a few times in the street. Shino offered to see her in the evening to have a chat and some tea because Naruto’s silence was really digging inside her thoughts, and she wanted to vent at least and talk about the hardships they’re both enduring during reconstruction work in Konoha. She knew her father wouldn’t like her to be hanging around her friends’ houses, but the Aburame compound was a separate case. The Aburame were one of the four noble clans of the village, and Hizashi would mildly approve of her daughter being invited to such a location, so she went with no worries.

Hinata picked up passionflower leafs and some snacks like chips and candies. She made some homemade cinnamon rolls because she knew Shino liked them and two bento boxes, just in case they got hungry.

She presented herself at the Aburame doorstep and was greeted by some member she hadn’t met yet, and asked her if she was looking for someone.

“I came to see Shino, thank you” was her shy response.

Before anyone could say something more Shino himself greeted Hinata and invited her to come inside. He offered a glass of water which she gladly accepted and then led her to set herself comfortably in his room. It wouldn’t be the first time she was there, but it would certainly be the first time she would be hanging out with Shino there and she couldn’t help but blush at the thought itself. Perhaps it was one of the friendship milestones.

“It came out the wrong way.”

“Please don’t worry about it, Shino, I know what you meant.”

Silently they walked through a few corridors to Shino’s room. It was spacious and had some glass boxes with fluorescent, artificial lights that covered the terrariums inside them. Little thermometers were inside the manmade habitats, making sure the carefully crafted homes of bugs were the right temperature.

Hinata found the lack of light inside a little unsettling, however it was quickly fixed by Shino covering the terrarium zone by sliding a door, leaving the bugs isolated and giving Shino a chance to open the windows to let the sunset light ignite the room on a warm orange tone. He signaled towards a table besides a squared window, with a water pitcher and a flower vase on it and two chairs situated beside one another. Before sitting Hinata fetched the two bento boxes, the snacks, two lime sodas and cinnamon rolls from her backpack, while Shino opened a lower cabinet in his nightstand and went to the table with a little bottle which contents were unknown.

Silently they started to eat and Hinata’s thought were again on her love confession.

“Hinata, is something wrong?”

Her eyes landed on Shino’s face.

“Why do you say that?” she says.

“That’s because you aren’t paying attention to your food.”

She realized her chewing and swallowing was automatic, almost robotic.

“I confessed to Naruto.”

Sip of tea. Moment of silence. Then there was a heavy gaze that wouldn’t mean anything for a person outside of Kiba and her, but for Hinata if felt like a dumbfounded stare, maybe even a curious one.

“He asked why I protected him against Pain’s attack, and I…” she sighed. “I couldn’t keep these feelings to myself”

“And what did he say to you?”

“He hasn’t said anything.”

“Maybe he has been busy with the rebuilding works in the village.”

“I wish it was that, Shino, but I ran into him just today, and he hasn’t addressed it yet…”

Shino put a hand on his friends’ shoulder.

“Perhaps he’s not so sure about it, don't take it as rejection.”

“Don’t worry about it, Shino. I was ready for my feelings to be unrequited, that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop loving him.”

To almost all of their peers Shino might seem cold and stone-hearted, but to Hinata he was something she liked to call a gentle giant, especially when he hugged her just like he did after her confession.

“That’s because maybe, your relationship with Naruto still has something to show you yet. Don’t forget he’s our friend, even if he didn’t recognize me.”

She giggled, the sound being muffled by Shino’s jacket.

“I tell you, he went for more than two years, is a miracle he recognized me.”

They separated, Hinata instantly felt her heart lighter than before.

“I’d like to also talk about other things, Shino. Are there any good news from you?”

“My relatives’ recoveries are going steady, and I built a new terrarium. This one is the outcome of a long-time project, and…” Hinata could see a faint smile plastered on his face. “I’m proud of my work”

“You should be” she says smiling.

“Do you want to see it?”

She nodded. They got up and he opened the sliding door to his terrarium zone, composed of a few tables and shelves with different plants with curious insects inside it. Shino pointed a finger to a terrarium that seemed… quite ordinary.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Shino, but… I can’t see where the new terrarium is.”

“That’s because we need to block all incoming sunlight. Wait, I’ll close this…”

Hinata thought they would be engulfed by darkness, but was pleasantly surprised to find out that a fluorescent light was inside what she believed was an ordinary habitat. Inside there were streaks of green, pink and white casting a weak light for the little creatures inside while said creatures were also creating the illusion of a shine in the dark.

“It’s really pretty.”

Shino felt accomplished but opted not to say anything about it.

“We shouldn’t disturb bugs at this time of the day, they should be sleeping already. Let’s go out, Hinata.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

Sliding back the wooden door, they left the little zone to its darkness once again and took their seats once again. Hinata could see that sunset was ending, colder purples and deep blues covered the sky as a watercolor painting and the wind brought a light chill to her back.

“I also wanted to show you this.”

“Huh?”

Shino showed the mysterious glass bottle to Hinata and took off the lid, making the strong scent of alcohol fill her nostrils.

“What is this?”

She look inside it and saw the bottle was not completely filled, as barely more than half of it had liquid.

“I asked my father about alcohol, and he said that he preferred I’d drink safely from home and not outside.”

“Huh?”

“That’s because I was curious about the effects it would have on my bugs. But my father also said not to drink alone, he offered to have a little drink with me but I would have felt rather… uncomfortable with it.”

Hinata nodded.

“And if you’re willing and you’re not against it, I’d like to taste alcohol with a friend.”

Shino’s blush was almost unperceivable, however she could catch a short glance at it before he straightened his dark glasses.

“I- I’m afraid of my father discovering it, it’s not that I don’t want to! Or that I don’t consider you a friend! It’s just, I don’t know what dad would say…” she remained thoughtful for a few moments. “Do you have, by any chance, marzipan?”

“Marzipan? I think I have one in these cabinets, but… why?”

She was more surprised about the fact Shino didn’t know an answer and less about the fact he kept marzipan in his room.

“Kurenai-sensei said it could help with the alcohol breath.”

Of course she did.

“We can try.”

Shino served the transparent liquid into two very small cups and gave one to Hinata. They opened their bentos again to have something ready to eat even though the food went cold, and also opened their bottles of lime soda.

“Don’t you feel we should say something?” she asks.

“To Konoha?”

“To Konoha”

They took the first sip and instantly there was a reaction from both of them: disgust from Hinata as it was too bitter and too strong for her liking, and curiosity for Shino as it tasted different from what he could expect.

Hinata decided he could not let her friend end his little serving by himself, so she gathered strength and gulped all the liquid in one movement of arm and wrist. Shino did the same and it was over, however they decided to not drink more.

The time went on and they kept talking about all these recent events and when the conversation inevitably came back to Hinata’s confession, she couldn’t help but sulk in sadness with a hint of desperation.

“I never actually told this to anyone, Shino, but… I am actually in fear of not knowing what is to have someone who loves you unconditionally.”

Shino could tell why was easier for Hinata to express her feelings so openly, as he saw her flushed cheeks and slightly slurred speech.

“But Kiba and I are your friends, and also you have Hanabi. You know the three of us could come to the end of the world for you, why? Because we care about you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Shino, but it’s not the same. I am also very afraid of not knowing what a kiss is, I never kissed anyone in my life! And I hear Ino or Tenten talking about crushes, and boyfriends and kisses and making out, and I’m so scared those feelings and those memories are not destined for someone like me.”

She was opening herself in a vulnerable position for the first time to Shino like that, and she could only hope that he wouldn’t call her silly or dismiss her thoughts, and what came was in a way better than everything she could have expected.

“I am also afraid of that destiny. Everyone seems to forget me and not pay much attention to what I say, or me as a person for that matter. Father said many clans tended to underestimate Aburames, that’s because of our unusual ability of using bugs and insects. However, as an individual, I can’t seem to form meaningful relationships outside my team. Being sincere, Hinata, I suspect I’ll never be able to know romance firsthand.”

Shino’s cheeks had a slight crimson tint, Hinata wanted to believe alcohol kicked in for him too.

“I…” but Hinata’s words were cut short by embarrassment, one she couldn’t quite locate its origin.

They couldn’t speak for a few awkward minutes after those revelations. Shino believed Hinata would eventually find someone who looked past her barriers and shyness and love her for who her sweet, loyal and brave self was. Hinata on the other hand could count with her finger the number of people that were as allegiant, smart, non-conforming and strong-willed as her friend.

Shino was a gentle giant. He never once judged her feelings about Naruto, about life, about being a kunoichi or being introduced to the shinobi system or clan beliefs at such young age. He never judged her points of view towards her clans’ traditions and what they wanted from her: not when she was mildly annoyed and not when she was absolutely heartbroken and crying her eyes out about it. He was, is and would be for her in those moments. Every hand on her shoulder, every short sentence to give her strength, every shared water bottle or lunch, and the very rare but warm, soft hugs he would give her, it was as if-

Hinata’s inner monologue was cut short when she felt a pair of cold lips upon hers in a chaste kiss, barely grazing skin to skin. She stayed the still the scarce seconds it lasted, and Shino retreated himself as soon as he seemed to realize what he did.

“I’m sorry, Hinata. You are in your right to be angry at me, and if you-”

“Huh?”

“That’s because I did it without your consent to do so, and-”

“Shino, I… could you… uh…”

He paid full attention to her.

“Could we try that… again? I want to see why everyone is crazy about… this.”

He didn’t say yes or no, but simply lowered his face again to be as close to her as he could. Shino could feel her warm breath near him, slightly smelling like alcohol and sugar. Without thinking into it too much, he kissed her again. First it was a soft touch of lips, and slowly they opened their mouths and moved their lips a little, and without knowing how, why or what its outcome could be, Hinata grabbed Shino’s hair between her fingers and let herself be guided through the kiss, feeling a pair of big hands resting on her ribcage and making sure she wouldn’t move. He almost let escape a gasp that warned to come out of his throat when he felt Hinata’s tongue making its way inside his mouth, now his hands travelling from her ribs to her lower waist. Their bodies were pressed to one another without any of them realizing it, and Hinata’s spread and strong red flush was not from the alcohol anymore. It wasn’t a passionate kiss by any means, as even thought they were exploring one another’s mouth the pace was slow and careful. When an uncontained feminine moan came to the room they stopped and Hinata realized with embarrassment it was from her.

That was the first ever of what she thought would be mistakes. They agreed to not try something like that ever again, not drinking alone between themselves and by any means not let Kiba find out.

…

_One was unexpected. One was new, brilliant, and straight out of a gift box. I didn’t have time to think what we did at all, and I firmly believed it wouldn’t have any consequences. I am very thankful there were consequences._

She took a sip of the water she had by her desk and continued writing.

_The second was like taking a sneak peek through a closed door. I couldn’t quite predict what I’d find, but I was just curious about it._

…

The whole setting was grim since the moment they knew there was going to be a war. They absolutely refused to give up Naruto to Akatsuki, and while she agreed that giving up two jinchuuriki to them would put the whole world in jeopardy she also selfishly refused to give up Naruto’s life. They were going to move the day after tomorrow, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. In war there were always deaths, losses, pain and suffering, and she wasn’t ready to lose someone dear or important to her.

It was the second time she tasted alcohol, but she hid it well behind the fruity flavors of juice and chopped fruit so the nasty and strong scent of vodka couldn’t invade her nostrils. Shino and Kiba were sitting on the floor of Shino’s room, the designated safe place for everyone: it didn’t have the strong vigilance and lack of privacy from the Hyuga compound while it lacked the agitated noises of Inuzuka’s home (and the dog hair, Hinata could only take dog hair to a point as much as she loved Akamaru). Shino’s house had privacy and tranquility: everyone minded their own business and they had to keep a silent environment to not disturb inhabitants inside it, that’s including the little bugs that served as companions for every Aburame.

Kiba as expected couldn’t control his alcohol consumption while drinking for the first time, so Hana ended up coming for him and taking his hammered and talkative self to the comfort of his bed. Shino and Hinata ended up alone again, surpassing the line of tipsy but not quite having their feet on the drunk side yet. Hinata lowered herself from Shino’s bed to the carpet, sitting beside him.

“I didn’t want to talk about this because I didn’t want to worry Kiba, but I believe you can handle this subject better, Hinata.”

“Huh?”

“We’re leaving to war in just two days.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because there is a chance we might not come back from it."

The room went into a silence so thick it could almost be cut with a knife.

Hinata wanted to retort something along the lines of “don’t be so grim, Shino, there is also a chance we come back mostly safe”… but she knew it was far away from the truth. Instead, she did something that was common between her and her closest friends and family. She took Shino’s left hand between her own and let the tangle rest on her lap, occasionally giving it a soft, reassuring pat.

“At least…” Hinata was torn between ending her sentence for tortuous moments. “At least if I die, I won’t die without knowing what kissing or drinking is like,”

It was really meant as a lighthearted joke, but unexpectedly (was it really unexpected?) Shino blushed furiously, visible because of the lack of his usual long jacket.

And Shino also was torn between his possible responses, really, but alcohol gave him some sort of newfound courage mixed with hints of indifference and irony.

“We are going to die virgins, though.”

The thick cord of awkwardness tensing the room was suddenly cut by a pair of scissors that made themselves known in the form of Shino’s single sentence. Their eyes met and they knew they had the same idea, but neither of them wanted to vocalize or else it would be real, it would be a confirmation. Hinata moved her face near Shino’s and the kiss came almost by itself, by some unspoken, invisible magnetic force that closed their lips together.

Without losing time they slipped their tongues into each other’s mouths without any care. Shino’s hands went to Hinata’s lower back, while hers found rest on Shinos shoulders and shortly they moved to his chest. Their mouths moved with no hesitance, and any trace of tenderness that their first kiss showed was no more in this heated, sloppy kiss. Hinata could feel a string of saliva from the corner of her mouth, but she couldn’t care less about it.

When she moved a hand under Shino’s shirt all she felt was warmth which encouraged to move upwards her hands, but he already thought about the action and took off his sleeveless shirt altogether. He took this as his cue to do something, but wasn’t sure to have her consent yet so the touch was skittish at first. She could feel his big hand on her leg, or at least its warmth. One small and almost nonexistent move of her leg towards said hand and finally he could feel her entirely, this time he was gripping on it with force that would probably leave a mark the day after.

But they didn’t care about the day after, what this could do to their relationship: there was only fire crawling all over their skin and bodies. Clothes felt like a burden on that night just like any common sense: burdensome.

By the time she took off her bra his hands were already warm and kneading the soft flesh of her breasts, slowly teasing her hardened nipples. It wasn’t enough, they both thought as he wet his thumb and forefinger by quickly licking them, and then pressed her right nipple between his fingers while his mouth latched on the left one, softly sucking and biting just to blow cold air on it, then repeating this process. Her legs were spread enough for him to lie between them, and she already could feel the hard bulge in his pants brushing against her still clothed sex. Hinata couldn’t help but whimper and cry out in the newfound pleasure, her warm breath visible against the cold air of night. She felt a familiar sensation between her legs, a sensation she recognized from those nights she would imagine an unknown man’s face pleasuring her, slowly making her give in to her most deep desires.

Hinata openly moaned feelings Shino’s hand go down her pants and her underwear, feeling his cold palm against her mons Venus and his long fingers reaching out for her wetness. She shivered when she felt Shino’s fingertip touch her clit, moaning again when she felt said finger slowly entering her. He made a tentative move, hoping her reaction was not from pain and moving more freely once she lied her head on the carpet in which they were tangled to each other. Hinata knew there was a stretch in her entrance, she knew his fingers were bigger and wider than hers and she knew that it was possible she could feel pain... and yet all she wanted was for him to insert another finger. She wanted him to reach deeper, to open her wider. She surprised herself by having these thoughts but again, she couldn’t said she felt pure embarrassment thinking about it while having Shino’s hand fingering her.

“More…” she managed to moan.

Shino responded by shoving a second finger into her and returning to kiss her, to avoid the possible sounds she was making and alerting other members of her presence and know what was taking place on the floor inside his bedroom.

Still his fingers being shoved inside her entrance over and over again wasn’t enough. And clothes felt too warm, too annoying, too much. Shino introduced his free hand’s thumb into her pants’ and her underwear’s waistbands and waited for a moment in search for a confirmation. When she lifted her hips Shino took it as his cue to help her out of them and then take of his. Hinata peeked with curiosity and found Shino’s cock, hard and with a swollen tip leaking precum. She blushed furiously and glanced to his shoulder, she couldn’t see him eye to eye (or rather, glasses to eye, as for unknown reasons he didn’t bother taking them off).

Taking her wrists and pinning her to the floor again, Shino whispered in her ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata?”

She nodded. Both knew why they were doing this, to experience it before it might be too late, in case one or both of them didn’t come back.

He reached for a drawer on his nightstand, rummaged through a wooden box inside and then closed them both with a silver wrapper on his hand. A condom. Hinata didn’t ask why there were condoms on his nightstand but knowing Shino she supposed he was taking precautions already.

With red cheeks she watched him open the package and pull out a latex circle he then rolled on his shaft, then discarding the empty wrapper somewhere. She decided to wrap her legs around his waist and the feel him aligning himself up her wet entrance. Slowly not to hurt her, he entered her: first the tip and waited a few seconds to see her reaction. When she moaned in pleasure he decided to sheath his cock entirely into her, gaining a louder moan from her.

From what a few friends told her this was supposed to hurt, however all she felt was her tightening cunt around Shino’s member and a growing pleasure inside her. He didn’t want to risk getting caught, so he kissed her again with no hesitation and took her breath away. He slowly drew out of her and then rammed inside again, instantly feeling Hinata moan inside his mouth while kissing.

“Harder” she said between their sloppy kisses.

He did as she commanded, sliding out of her and inside again quickly and hard while not leaving her lips unattended. One hand gripped the creamy skin of her hips in a way they were sure would leave bruises, while the other went again to her left breast and pinched and massaged her nipple. While he moved inside her there were only the wet sounds of their bodies meeting, their sloppy kisses and the muffled moans of Hinata, who was roughly gripping Shino’s hair with one hand and the other was traveling downwards. She was tight, wet and warm and he couldn’t help but groan with all the stimulation: the squelching of his cock entering her tight hole over and over again, her tits bouncing with every meeting of their bodies, her legs spread openly for him to see what he was doing to her and _her own hand_ , rubbing circles against her clit pleasuring herself, and the moans she let out while they kissed, their tongues moving and making small strings of saliva when they briefly separated. He stopped to hoist her legs over his shoulders for better access and when he entered with force this time, her moan was so loud she had to bite his shoulder to keep quiet. Shino took advantage of their position and started kissing Hinata’s neck, sucking and then biting her to repeat the process again while fucking her, making her whimper and moan without any care for the sounds she was making.

“Shino, I-” she warned, but Shino knew what she meant by the way she was moaning and her breath shortening, making her voice a pitch higher and higher until he felt her tighten more and more…

“Shino!” she voiced while she came over Shinos cock, tightening and moaning his name over and over again.

Her climax around his cock mixed with the desperate moaning of his name and the view of her beautiful body was what sent him over the edge, making him reach his release.

He groaned and bit Hinata’s shoulder to keep the noise from coming out of his mouth, breathing heavily while both of them rode out their highs and calmed down. He collapsed on top of her and rested there for a few moments before sliding out, taking the used condom off him and tying a knot. She decided to stay on the floor while he got up and put both the condom and the wrapper into the trashcan, closing her eyes. She was almost drifting off to sleep when she felt Shino’s arms lifting her up the floor, carrying and tucking her into his bed.

“I’ll wake you up at sunset to take you to your clan’s compound, you should sleep now.”

She had lots of questions on her mind but she was too tired to even think them properly inside her head, so she gave in to sleep.

…

The last oranges in the sky were barely visible when Shino woke her up by lightly tapping her shoulder. She noticed Shino picked up her tossed clothes and folded them, leaving them in at the foot of his bed. They dressed themselves up quickly without a word and then went from the Aburame compound to the Hyuga. On the way home they didn’t speak a word, but when the beautiful architecture of her home was nearby she grabbed his wrist and opened her mouth.

“Hmm? Did you want to say something?”

“… nk… you.”

“I couldn’t hear you well, sorry Hinata.”

“Thank you.”

“Why?”

“For being gentle with me.”

He swallowed back his “you deserve that and more” and restrained himself to give her a hug, he knew they were both conflicted but he supposed her conflict was more intense, and didn’t want to make what he was sure would become a complicated situation worse.

He watched her go inside her house, wondering where the urge for her to stay the night beside him came from.

…

_I was surprised when I opened that door, and left with more questions than answers but now I can’t say I regret it. I’m grateful for whatever courage we had that night. I can’t say we wouldn’t be together if it weren’t for that night, the events could have developed themselves at a slower pace, maybe._

_The third one is painful for me. You were not the cause of my sadness, if anything you made it more bearable, but I still wish my father could be here to walk me down the altar._

…

Shino knew there would be death. Shino knew they wouldn’t be coming back together, he knew there was not a single chance all of them could come back without losses. He found out about Ino’s and Shikamaru’s fathers passing away, but then found out about Hinata’s father. He could never imagine what it would be like to go on in life without his dad, and felt sadness on her behalf. He heard Hiashi died in a quick group of actions regarding human shields; first Hinata wanted to protect Naruto, Neji stepped in front of Hinata to protect her and finally it was Hiashi who ended up protecting both her nephew and daughter, and at the young ages of 17 and 18 gave them both the burden and privilege of taking charge of the clan. That’s all she knew, as the noble clans of Konoha knew this information before the rest of families and clans did, and naturally his father disclosed this information to him not without worry, as he knew Hinata was one of the closest friends of Shino. And perhaps Shibi knew they weren’t just friends, but if he actually knew he never made it known to Shino and let him be.

The noble clans of Konoha were invited the first night of mourning, as the first day was closed off to members of the clan only. And the moment Shino entered the Hyuga compound he searched frantically for Hinata looking everywhere with his eyes. She found her greeting and thanking the guests for their condolences near one of the gardens. He knew that for everyone Hinata looked composed and even strong, he knew social interactions wren’t his forte and yet there she was, handling an unusual social situation as one of the two heads of the clan, but for Shino she looked a mess: where there used to be a healthy and glowing skin, there was a pale, dry face with dark eye bags except for her cheekbones and nose, that were red from obvious crying. Beside her was Hanabi Hyuga, her sister, who didn’t care how she looked and cried silently while trying to dry her tears with the sleeve of her mofuku. The Aburames went to Hinata to offer their condolences and one by one they greeted her, leaving Shino at last.

“Hinata, I’m sorry for your loss” he said automatically, more like a custom and less like a friend.

“Thank you.”

He could see a tear in the corner of her eye, but she promptly wiped it away. He wanted to console her in a way that wasn’t so de-attached to the situation but couldn’t seem to do so in fear of creating gossip, so he limited himself to tell her where he’ll be and giving the clan an envelope with a black and white knot, inside some money. Around an hour later he saw her getting up and going through an unknown place inside the compound, and against his better judgment he went after her. He found her in the kitchen fighting with a stack of plates on an upper cabinet, her height didn’t give her much of an advantage for reaching purposes.

“Let me help you” he says while grabbing the plate and then closing the cabinet again.

They didn’t say nothing as he served her soup and grabbed a spoon and a piece of bread while she, understanding, sat herself on a little table. She started to eat and noticed despite how hungry she looked, swallowing became a difficult task, often trying twice or thrice to eat what she was chewing on.

“Thank you” she said. “Thank you for looking after me.”

He hesitates at first but reaches for her hand and gives a soft squeeze, which made her smile only for a few seconds.

“Did you have any food today? Or are you full already?”

“I haven’t had any. But I’m not hungry, I wanted to make sure Neji, Hanabi and the rest of the clan ate something though, that’s why I made soup.”

He notices the clean bowls, spoons and glasses on the dish drying rack, which was an evidence of someone eating her soup. She noticed too and allowed herself to relax for a few moments, noticing how her clan were feeding themselves properly.

“Hinata, I know you are now one of the heads of the clan, but don’t put an excessive amount of pressure on you.”

She nodded and tried her best to give him a smile, but ultimately failed as her expression quickly became anguished and soon she started to cry. She hid her face behind her hands and lowered it, but what made the crying noticeable were her shoulders moving while she sobbed. Shino without thinking twice about it ran to her aid, hugging her from the front and at the same time shielding her from indiscreet eyes, letting her bury herself for a moment in her mourning, her grief and her loss without any care for appearances. Hinata kept on sobbing for a few minutes and then her crying became more serene until it stopped. That didn’t make her separate from Shino’s embrace, and they kept like that for a few moments until Shibi Aburame entered the room.

“The ceremony is about to start” he says.

Shino lets Hinata go by herself to the group of chairs gathered in front of Hiashi’s casket, and before going to seat themselves he speaks to his father.

“I am going to stay through the night outside the mourning room. Hinata might need something.”

“Why are you staying?”

“That’s because Hinata is my friend, and she needs me right now. I’m staying tonight.”

Shibi only nodded, inside he was proud of his son making strong friendships and most importantly, he was a good friend.

…

It was dawn already and Shino had managed to stay awake through the night. They were opening the house for the rest of the Konoha clans later in the morning and he wanted to make sure Hinata wouldn’t get overwhelmed with new groups of people giving their condolences to her, that she would eat something and change herself into another set of clean clothes. The moment he saw her go out of the room where Hiashi’s corpse was held, he went to her and let her take his arm to guide her. They found themselves in the kitchen again, this time there was fresh food made and he quickly served something on a plate to her, but she didn’t waste time and said something.

“Make another plate, you have been here all night and need to eat.”

She did as told and served the creamy curry that was on the pot, some rice and a butter bread. Shino knew the curry was made by Neji personally, he was an early raiser and the only one in his family who knew how to make decent to good curry.

They both started to eat in silence.

“Who took charge of the paperwork?”

She swallowed her food easier this time and then answered.

“The eldest son is the one who must make all paperwork and set a date with the priest. Although Neji is the closest I have to a brother, he is not my father’s son. I am the eldest daughter, so I set a date with the priest and made all preparations, although we had to delay the service one day because of tomobiki.”

“The _nokanshi_ told me they had a hard time stitching father’s wounds to make them look like they were never there. I was there when they were prepping him. Neji said that I didn’t have to do it, but you see, my father as menacing and respectable as he looked…” she contained a sob that tried to escape from her.

“He was very afraid of needles. So I held his hand through the nokan, I didn’t want to leave him alone and- yes, I held his hand- and.”

The sob she was trying to hold back finally escaped. Tears started streaming down her face.

“It was so cold, Shino… His hand was so cold.”

He didn’t know what he could say.

“His hand was so cold and then I- I have to remember they will stay cold…” her voice became a few pitches higher when it broke down.

“And I cleansed myself with rituals but still- I still can’t warm my hands, and I don’t know why I’m crying because when I said- when I said my hands were cold he always answered me to not complain about it and I know he will never be there to say that.”

“I know he saw me as a burden since I was a kid, but I don’t know what to do, I don’t know why he decided for me to become clan leader, I don’t get it.”

Shino took Hinata’s hands between his own. Just as she said they were cold but that’s why he took them, to warm them and try to ease something that was bothering her, something that afflicted her deeply.

“That’s because he realized his mistake in underestimating you. He realized you are stronger than he ever believed, and he realized you and Neji were the most suitable people to take charge of the Hyuga clan, to work together.”

She let him tenderly squeeze her hands and run his thumbs over her small palms.

“Not only did he ask us to be clan heads, but… He asked us to end the family curse. To end caged bird seal, and all that nonsense about main branches and secondary branches. And remember, remember when I told you a few years ago how things could be easier if he wasn’t here?”

Shino nodded.

“Before dying he said he was proud of me. I don’t know how to feel about it, why waiting until his last breathe to say something like that?”

“He realized it too late. He undermined you until he saw your strength, but by the time he did it was already too late.”

Hinata kept on silently crying while resting on his shoulder. When they were finished eating he washed their dishes, and before going out Shino did something Hinata didn’t expect but so much needed. Shino took again her hands between his own and kissed them and then let her be with her family, later he would search for her on the burial.

After all was said and done Shibi pointed out he went really out of his way to help her, and that it looked like his son was in love with Hinata.

Shino did not confirm it nor deny it.

…

_Thank you for taking care of me all these years, but specially thank you for taking care of me that time. Your words and actions, your resilience and kindness made me strong that time._

Hinata noticed how it was thirty minutes past midnight, and yet she needed to rest and let her words flow. She decided to go downstairs to have some tea, but was surprised to see both Neji and Tenten having a chat there and also drinking tea.

“Hinata?” asked Tenten, clearly surprised to see her awake at this hour and on the night before her wedding.

“What are you doing awake? You should get some sleep, tomorrow is your big day” says Neji, concerned about her hours of sleep.

“I was writing a letter for Shino. I made a gift for him, but I couldn’t…”

Tenten laughed lightly.

“He will be your husband by tomorrow at this hour, there is nothing weird about your feelings being this intense right now! Ah, so beautiful, I really want to be loved like that.”

Neji rolls her eyes and Hinata giggled, he then kissed her cheek.

“You’re going to be marrying into Hyuga clan soon. If all the talking, discussing and bickering I did with the elders about you marrying me isn’t love, then I don’t know what is.”

“He’s right, Tenten. Those meetings are very boring sometimes and stressful on others. But I think this clan needs someone as you!”

“Ah, one pretty girl goes and one comes. I think is a fair trade since you’re marrying into the Aburame clan.”

Tenten poured hot water into a cup and then added jasmine, a teaspoon of sugar and lemon juice. She handed the beverage to Hinata.

“Neji is going to miss you a lot” said Tenten.

“I never said that!” he exclaims. “But Tenten’s right. This house won’t be the same without you, and Hanabi is also going to miss you.”

Hinata’s warm smile made both of them relax.

“I can always come to visit. And you know you’ll be welcome to our house anytime you wish.”

They thanked her and excused themselves to sleep. For Neji it was late already, and Tenten had promised Lee she would train with in the morning.

With a warm cup of tea she returned to writing her letter to Shino.

_I remember fourth time. If things weren’t stable, they started to solidify that night. I still remember when you turned eighteen. There was excitement in the air for the first time, and grieving was opening its way to remembrance. We would remember those who went, but we had to move on. Moving on with their memories with us sounded right, sounded like the next step. And I remember how crazy all of us went with your birthday! It was an excuse to celebrate and get out completely from our mourning periods, but it also became the first discussion about us. Us becoming what we are now._

…

They were on their ways to the BBQ restaurant regardless of the cold January air. It was an unspoken rule, a ritual they all had. Hinata felt they were complete, even though Naruto and Sakura insisted they were lacking one member: Sasuke, who was staying in Konoha in what Shino liked to call _glorified house arrest_. Sakura told her about the good effects therapy was having on Sasuke, which prompted to go seek therapy for herself and undo the damage that had been done to her self-esteem by her complicated family relationship. Hinata was happy for Sakura, really, but she couldn’t help but think Shino’s birthday would be awkward with Sasuke joining them.

Hinata found them all sitting in one big table and already ordering.

As it was Shino’s birthday he was in charge of ordering certain foods like dessert and alcoholic drinks.

“Why are you refusing to order beer for all?” asks Kiba.

“That’s because the smell of beer nauseates me! It is too strong.”

“You could have liquor and mix it with some fruity juice” says Hinata sitting between Shino and Ino.

“I’ll take Hinata’s idea.”

They nod.

She takes a few moments to watch everyone in the table. Naruto had decided to cut his hair shorter; Sakura decided for a haircut also, a more pristine one that was matched for the shape of her face; Sai didn’t do anything noticeable in his appearance, but he looked a lot more relaxed and his smile wasn’t as tight as it used to be; Shikamaru was the same, however Ino changed her hairstyle and clothing style, she looked beautiful. Tenten was also experimenting with hair, and though Neji was the same he questioned whether or not to cut it, while Lee had the same bowlcut as always. Choji was starting to grow a beard, while Kiba and Shino started growing their hairs. Hinata recognized Shino looked handsome, and she actually blushed when he greeted het.

“I ordered also a little assortment of mochi, as I know you like it.”

Orders started coming: some side vegetables for Shino, potatoes to bake, ribs, tongue, steak, onions and lots of sauces. Even some salmon, shrimp and octopus were goods that came into the table. Shino gave in and bought one round of beer for everyone except him and Hinata, who insisted on ordering a mint based drink which they shared. Finally the mochi came, and everyone tried to grab some of the delicious and chewy dessert.

"I'll take the plum one. I also grabbed a mint-chocolate mochi for you, Shino" said Hinata to him.

"Thank you."

When beer and the one mixed drink came in everyone teased Hinata and Shino about their choice.

"Maybe they're too fancy for beer" adds Ino as a joke.

"Ah, I really don't like the bitterness of beer, and Shino can't stand any strong smells, including beer and some other forms of alcohol."

"Can confirm, we all got smashed two days before the war" exclaims Kiba with a smile.

"Two days before the war?!" Sakura was concerned about their friends. "You should have been in perfect shape for it, and you decided to drink?! I can expect something like that from Kiba, but you, Hinata? And you too, Shino?" Sakura sips her beer. "Shame on you and your cows."

"It was more like I was drunk as fuck. Shino and Hinata were mostly calm, even my sister had to come pick me up!"

Shikamaru was snickering behind is beer, having a mental image about that night.

"And what happened with Shino and Hinata? Did someone come for them too?"

"We were in Shino's room" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "And I don't know what happened with them after that. They never said anything about it to me, for all I know they made out!"

Blood rushed unwillingly to Hinata's face and Shino was dangerously close to not swallowing correctly his mochi. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and Naruto opened his mouth, agape.

"No shit! Don't tell me you guys really made out!"

They couldn't explain how they actually had sex, but supposed that accepting the accusations would stop all of them from asking prying questions.

"Yes." It was all Hinata said.

"Guys what?! Seriously, my two best friends made out and they never even told me! I am offended" Kiba retorts in a dramatic, over exaggerated way.

"Welcome to the club" says Lee.

"Same" this was from Naruto. "I actually saw them! I wanted to wash my eyes with soap, really!"

At this point and with the first round of alcohol kicking in, laughing was easier.

"I didn't want to find out these kind of things while drinking! Next time you drop gossip like this, do it with tea or coffee!" exclaims Ino.

The bill came and they split it evenly, except for Shino who paid by himself the round of beer (he was one: the birthday boy and two: one of the only four people out of all the table that could legally buy booze), his and Hinata's cocktail and the mochis. They thanked Shino, wished him a happy birthday and dropped some gifts: one special edition ramen from Naruto and some money in an envelope, a beautiful watercolor painting from Sai featuring colorful bugs, one hoodie from Sakura, flowers from Ino, deluxe desserts from Choji, money from Shikamaru who was persuaded by Ino to properly arrange it inside an envelope, a pair of training pants from Lee, some books from Neji, training gear and a beautiful silver kunai from Tenten, one expensive gift card from Kiba for his favorite shop of terrarium supplies and Hinata told him he would get a gift from her, it was delicate so it would stay in her house until he left her there, but she also brought some teacakes for him and a wild berry salad.

They all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Kiba, Shino and Hinata stayed together some time more while Kiba joked about him being both the best man and maid of honor in their wedding, and then went home. It was then just Hinata and Shino walking side by side.

Shino couldn't help but notice how Hinata didn't blush how she used to in front of Naruto, how she was able to even joke and talk with him like it was nothing, had something changed during war or were her feelings what changed?

"Hinata... You're not in love with Naruto anymore, right?"

She was taken aback for a few seconds after his question.

"Not anymore, Shino. He's a good friend now, and while I hold a special place in my heart for him because he's dear to me, I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore" she answers with a soft smile.

“And is there someone you’re in love with now?”

She blushed and smiled. She looked to the moon and then him.

“There is.”

Just when Shino was about to ask who, Hinata spoke again.

“Here we are. I wanted to bring you here.”

“Hmm?”

“This shop recently opened, but the tea they sell is excellent. Not only that, but they sell herbs, leafs and flowers for human consumption, so you can have your salads without repeating the same ingredients. They also sell non-sugared syrup to make your own soda, or they can make it for you. I personally love the apple-cinnamon one, but they sell winter melon flavored soda.”

Shino grew excited while they entered the shop, seated, while Hinata ordered and they waited. He loved winter melon but never found it unless it was the natural form, the fruit itself.

A soda and a tea came and both of them took their drinks. Shino tried to take a sip directly from the glass but then realized a very cute green colored glass straw, with a little glass worm attached to it.

“I purchased a reusable straw for you, it includes a brush for it and a case but you can ask for them when we go.”

He nodded and finally tried the melon soda. Automatically he loved the flavor: very charged with the fruity notes but not excessively sweet. He thought it would be perfect for summer and anytime really, so he made the choice in that moment to have the syrup to prepare it himself.

“I think I’ll take the base for preparation. Hinata… Thank you for showing me this place.”

She smiled behind her cup of warm tea.

“I’m glad you liked it, Shino. There is also something I would like to talk about.” Her shy smile wasn’t of any help to indicate what would be the topic of conversation.

“What is it?”

“Ah, I… I learned from all of our friends in this war that I must be brave.”

“You were brave, Hinata.”

“But… I need to keep up with it. And, we didn’t talk about it, but what happened a few days before the war…”

“I apologize if you think it was a mistake.”

“No, no! Please don’t think I think of it as a mistake because… I don’t think it was.”

“Hmm?”

“What we did… I don’t think of it as a mistake. You see, when you asked if I was in love with someone else now, I am! But it’s someone very close to me…”

Shino thought it was a matter of time for Hinata to fall in love with Kiba. He was tender with her, and kind, but would he be in love with her too? Shino felt a pang on his chest from what he felt was heartbreak.

“Kiba is a good friend, and I’m sure you and him would be very happy together.”

She blushed even more if that was possible, her flush now on her neck too.

“It is not Kiba! The one I think about the most now… is you, Shino.”

Hinata was in love with someone, and that someone has him, Shino Aburame. Hinata thought about someone who she’d like to kiss. Hinata wanted to spend time with him. Hinata, who would sleep on his shoulder whenever she was tired from the mission. Hinata, who would eat more than him and Kiba together. Hinata, who would constantly knit and embroider beautiful patterns and warm scarfs and sweaters, socks for him, a knitted blanket for his most sensitive bugs. Hinata, who would blush at everything said by everyone, but still smiled happily. Hinata, who would have a beautiful body and the cutest face with round cheeks, long lashes and pouty lips (which he didn’t want to kiss and bite again, no sir). Hinata, who was waiting for a reaction from him.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Y-you don’t even have to answer or requite my feelings, I-”

He took Hinata’s hand over the table and squeezed it gently, then caressed it with his thumb.

“I would prefer if we talked about it privately, but you don’t have anything to worry about.”

She didn’t knew he could be gentler with her, and yet he was making her feel warm and relaxed. They fell into a comfortable silence while finishing their drinks, and then Hinata offered to pay for their bevarages and Shino’s syrup for soda. Waiters explained quickly he was supposed to mix it with sparkly or mineral water to have the fizziness of the soda, and then they went.

The roaring sounds of business calmed down and when silence was evident, Shino spoke.

“You said you were in love with me…”

“I am.”

Confidence was present in her voice, albeit shyly.

“I…” he surprised himself by being short of words. “Your feelings are requited, Hinata.”

“Huh?”

“I have been in love with you since a few years ago. But I can’t stop thinking about… before the war.”

She looked at him, expectantly.

“That’s because… the hours we spent together made me realize I wanted not only to make sure nothing bad happened to you, but also cherish you make you believe in yourself more.”

There was a pause.

“In your father’s funeral, however… I knew I couldn’t protect you from everything and you will find sadness sometimes, but I’d like to be close to you on those moments and make the pain more bearable.”

Taking her hand again, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Please allow me to stay by your side.”

Hinata took a moment to take in his words, to savor his confession to its fullest.

“There’s nothing I’d like more than that.”

They ended their walk to Hinata’s house and she asked him to way in the living room. Part of the new reforms to the clan was opening themselves more. In Neji’s words “It’s not like inviting a friend to the living room is going to transpass the byakugan to other villages automatically”, which made Hinata laugh and then agree when he said it. A few minutes later Hinata went out of the house with something in her arms that he could recognize as wood and glass.

“You said you wanted to keep ants, so I made some research and learned how to build an ant farm… I hope it is functional.”

Not only was it functional, but also pretty. The wooden parts were painted with green and blue dots, while it had a sliding black glass to the ants’ comfort and to let Shino see if he wanted. A few tubes contained honey and others cotton drenched in sugar water.

“It’s not the best, but I…”

“Thank you, Hinata. This is exactly what I wanted, and I appreciate that you made it yourself… thank you again.”

Shino was about to say his goodbyes when Hinata broke the silence.

“Shino, I know it is your birthday today but… There is a gift that I would like to have, and only you can give me.”

“Tell me.”

“Can I… can I see you without your sunglasses?”

“Sure.”

Hinata reached for his sunglasses and slowly started lifting them from his face. She then tucked the one of the temples inside his shirt, making sure they wouldn’t fall.

What she saw was a pair of striking green eyes, intense as the leaves of Konoha and bright as the stars of that night. She felt hot, weak and flustered, he never imagined they could be that pretty. Without thinking much she closed her face to his, but then he ended the job by kissing her with force. Their teeth collided for a second, but that didn’t stop them from continuing their open mouthed kisses, moving like they were desperate and at the same time, relieved. Hinata, on her tiptoes already, used Shino’s shoulders as leverage while she introduced her tongue into Shino’s mouth. First she licked his lower lip and he without hesitance understood what she wanted to do, and then let their tongues collide in a sloppy kiss.

Shino cupped Hinata’s face between his hands, but Hinata ended the kiss in need of air.

“I… I have to go. Tomorrow I have to attend events for the clan.”

“Hinata… I want you to know that no matter how I touched you in the past” they both blushed at Shino’s words. “I wouldn’t like to pressure you. If you want to set the pace slowly then it will be like that.”

“It’s not that, Shino… I’d really like for you to come with me, but I have to wake up early. But… I have one question. Are we… dating?”

“I believed that’s what people call it.”

They both smiled at each other. They were smiling so much their cheeks already hurt, but they couldn’t stop.

“Hinata, if you’re free after tomorrow I’d like to go out… just the two of us.”

“I think I’d also like that. The day after tomorrow, what time?”

“I’ll come pick you up at noon.”

She nodded. They both said their farewells and good nights and went to sleep. The moon watching and the remaining taste of their lips lulled them both to sleep.

…

She touched her lips when she finished writing a sentence. Glancing at the clock it was one after midnight already. If she wanted to finish this on time, she’d better be quicker.

_And I remember we started going out on dates. I didn’t really need to tell many people, but I remember everyone found out one way or another. Naruto found out thanks to Sakura, one of the few people I personally told what happened. She, Ino and Tenten were very happy for us, but there was also concern in Tenten’s voice as she knew the obstacles of clans could be. Sai saw us on a date together, and Choji did too when we visited a coffee shop. Lee was by far the most embarrassing encounter regarding that! He saw us kissing and then freaked out, I can’t believe it! And then Neji and Tenten had to tell him. Shikamaru suspected something was suspicious since the first time we arrived together to one of the lunches we all usually had. The most excited was by far Kiba! I remember him tearing up a little, just enough for us to notice but not to make a comment about it. I am glad he will be the one making a speech tomorrow._

_And then I remember my birthday._

…

After their confessions they spent a significant amount of time together. Not all day, as they both clan obligations to fulfill (Hinata more than Shino), friends to see and missions to do, but their free time wasn’t solitary anymore. They went on dates, talked, spent time in each other’s homes and sometimes, they fooled around. It turned out they were both as eager as the other to spend the night together again, and it brought a sensation of tranquility after they talked about it all and agreed they were not dating anymore, but were a serious couple.

Hinata turned eighteen also in the winter, and soon after Shino reached nineteen in age. They were enjoying the first days of spring and decided to go on a picnic in one secluded area of the woods he knew very well. As far as he knew, no one had ever gone into that area besides him, as its access was difficult and it wasn’t visible from the outside. They accessed behind a passage between rocks that before entering, didn’t looked like it as it seemed to be a dead end covered by trees. Shino guided Hinata through the dark passage and finally they reached a clear surrounded by stone walls and many, many cherry trees, at the center a pond with small fishes, the small string current being fed by big lakes and rivers up in the mountains.

“This is beautiful.”

Shino looked at Hinata, and her long her with petals starting to get caught in it. She took the beautiful view of her pouty lips smiling and eyes full of life, watching the nature around her. Beautiful, he couldn’t agree more.

“I can think of a perfect place to sit. Follow me” he says to her.

They both sit under a tree near the pond, with a few rocks to lean on while they ate. Hinata extended a cloth over the grass and then placed the basked over it, then they sat. Inside the basket and while she fetched the food, Shino could see everything she brought: one simple salad, baby carrots, onigiri, egg salad sandwiches, grilled fish, two bottles of iced tea and cherry blossom edition mochi, probably made all by herself.

“Please try the baby carrots first, I started to grow vegetables on a patch of dirt in the garden and this is the first batch that came out of it.”

He bit into them. They were simple, regular flavored carrots, and yet he found them so special since she planted and collected them from start to finish. They both ate the carrots and then served their salads with vinegar dressing, went for the onigiris and finally ate the fish. They would leave the sandwiches and mochi for later, and their teas were already half finished. They basked in each other’s comfort after brunch, and decided to sleep for a short time. It was a little past noon when they woke up again, feeling the sun to its fullest power and yet it was warm, comforting, almost nurturing.

Shino took out his sunglasses to feel the sunlight while he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He watched Hinata groggily wake up and then instantly smiling at him.

“Wait! Don’t move, Shino.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Can I take a picture of you?”

He hesitantly nodded, curious at the same time about the reasons Hinata might have for her to have photographs of him. He heard the little click of it, and felt both relaxed and excited about her toothy grin.

“I want this for my room. I am arranging an album for all the people I hold close to me… And it obviously wouldn’t be complete without you.”

Shino wondered how in the world he still felt embarrassed at every small compliment she gave him even after a year of being in a relationship, but supposed it was what people called ‘the magic of love’, which was a statement he couldn’t disagree more: love required compromise and sacrifices, as for every picnic and evening out in festivals you also needed deep conversations and sometimes disagreements, but in the end she brought far more joy to him than everything else in this world.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and so he did. He scooted over to her and took her hand, his favorite way to tell her he wanted to kiss her. She placed a hand on his neck and allowed him to close his face to hers, but he didn’t close the distance completely. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, but as she tried to join their lips in a kissed he teased her more by retreating. He placed a hand around her jaw and with his thumb he caressed her lower lip, and finally, finally he closed her face to hers and licked her lower lip asking for permission to kiss her, which she accepted gladly. They kissed aggressively for a few seconds and then Shino retreated again, causing her to whine softly. He then kissed her again, opening his mouth and lapping his tongue over hers, this time earning a moan from her throat and making her reach out for the fabric of his shirt and balling a part into a fist, while he started massaging her ass.

Hinata took the lead by easing him into the grass and then climbing on top, his hips between her two legs while she sat directly over his crotch. She caught his lips again on a heated kiss, biting his lower lip lightly.

"What's that for?"

"You were teasing me."

He chuckled. She was partially right, and now he was submitted to her every desire, her every word hanging from those beautiful lips commanded by her melodic voice.

Her hand reached for his zip of his vest and opened it carefully, making the act slow and creating more expectation from Shino. She could feel him getting hard, and rode her hips just to make him know she noticed the change.

Hinata didn't want to waste time undressing, so she took the hem of his black shirt and lifted it, leaving his chest bare. Then she helped I'm out of his pants and when she was about to take his pants Shino turned both over, leaving Hinata pressed under him lying on the blanket again.

"You're still fully clothed" he says.

His eyes were lustful and passionate, and she gulped while she realized she was now the prey and not the hunter anymore.

Shino took both of her wrists with his left hand and placed them over her head while he fondled her body: first her jaw and neck, then he touched and squeezed her boobs over her clothing, her legs, thighs and lastly her still covered core, but he could notice the growing wetness.

He wanted to comment something about her eagerness, but knew how flustered she could get sometimes and just chuckled to himself.

He got rid of her clothes quickly: her belt and blouse were out in short time, and then her shorts and panties in one movement while she took out and kicked her sandals to the side.

Now she was the one ad disadvantage, she noticed as she watched Shino's hungry stare.

He had an idea.

"Sit on that rock" his voice was commanding yet gentle.

She did as told and then Shino sat on the grass right in front of her. He started kissing from the side of her knee and up until he reached her thighs and spreading her legs in the process.

"Spread your legs wider for me."

His voice was making impossible to even say something, so she did as he ordered. He made sure her knees were placed on his shoulders, so he could have a direct view and access to her weeping flower.

First he licked her labia tentatively, and when he heard her moan he lapped at her clit, earning small whimpers from her.

He then stopped briefly and said "No one besides me is here, make all the noise you like because I want to hear you."

He continued lapping and sucking her clit while using two fingers to stretch her hole, scissoring once they were inside and then retreating, then entering her again and repeating the process. She kept moaning louder and louder until her voice and the wet noises of his fingering were the only sounds he could register. Her breathing started to become erratic, her voice pitching higher and she tightened more and more until she half moaned half screeched, her juices coating his fingers and his lips while he smirked, proud he accomplished his mission.

Shino rested his head against Hinata's thigh, waiting for her to regulate her breathing again before easing her into the blanket again and kissing her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and that only made her yearn for his touch again.

"Tell me what you'd like me to do."

When she blushed and stayed quiet he spoke again.

"I can't do anything until you tell me what you want me to do."

"I...I want you to fuck me."

Hearing her said those lewd worlds was the only sentence he needed to help her place his knees over his shoulders, take off his briefs just enough for his cock to spring out and enter her in one thrust.

They both moaned as he entered her, and kissed again when he was fully sheathed inside.

He placed kisses all over her jaw while he started moving against her, making Hinata moan and scratch his back. He could feel her walls clenching every time he thrust into her with enough force, making her grow wetter with every movement. He landed his mouth on her breasts, biting them and leaving marks but quickly his mouth latched onto a nipple and started sucking. His left hand was in one of her sides while the other went down her belly and then started lightly teasing her clit again with his thumb.

“Shino!” she moaned while he grazed his fingertip over the swollen nub.

He then had an idea: he changed their positions again, wrapping her legs around her hips and sat them both up, leaving them at the same level. Hinata felt her body shiver at his whisper: “I want you to fuck yourself on me as you please.”

Shino decided to sit back with his elbows propping him, and Hinata placed her hands on his knees using them as leverage to move. Slowly she raised her hips, giving Shino a full view of his cock pulling out of her and glistening from her wetness, and just when the tip was barely buried inside she snapped her hips again, moaning in the process.

“Fuck!” Shino cursed.

Hinata felt as if with the change of position his cock could enter her deeper, in a new way that he only could give to her and made her curl her toes in pleasure.

Shino could see her hand snaking between her legs, but he quickly snatched it away and instead started rubbing her clit himself. He wanted to see her mouth in ‘o’ shape, wanted her to moan, whimper and cry in ecstasy, wanted her to say his name until her voice was hoarse and she couldn’t move.

“Shino! I’m going to-” he intercepted what she was going to say by pulling her by the back of her head and a fistful of hair being tugged towards him to kiss her. She opened her mouth and intertwined their tongues, he greedily swallowed her moans while she came.

But Shino wasn’t done yet, and they both knew it. Changing their positions again he pressed her to the floor and rose on his knees while still being inside her.

“Raise your hips for me” he commanded in a sultry voice.

She did as he requested and she took her hips in his hands, then sat on his knees with her lower half raised and placed on his lap. When he thrust again, it wasn’t with the sole purpose of pleasuring her anymore. He wanted to make her forget everything around her except for the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her, wanted to make her say nothing that wasn’t his own name on her lips.

Shino didn’t stop even when she was overstimulated, when the pleasure started overwhelming her and her whimpers stopped sounding like breathy voices and more like loud moans of his name.

“Shino, Shino, Shino! Please…! I want to-”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want to come again!”

He quickened his pace and kissed her nipple again while touching her clit. The view from above was mesmerizing: her hair disheveled hair, her beasts bouncing with every snap of their hips, her eyes closed while she lost herself chasing her release, her juices oozing out of her as he fucked her hard, the stray cherry blossom petals fell on her sweaty, pale skin… Shino felt overwhelmed at the images and sensations.

“Please… Come inside me!”

That was what he needed to finally lose all control. He finally came with a moan that sounded more like a growl, spurting hot streaks of his seed deep inside her. Hinata feeling the sudden invasion reached her release again, scratching Shino’s back without caring the furious half-moons that would form later.

He collapsed on top of her, landing his head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat regulating itself. They both panted, trying to regain their breaths again.

“I don’t have much to say about it besides that this was amazing” Hinata said. “As much as I would like staying here, we have to at least wash a little. And I’ll have to stretch a little.”

“Stretch?”

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

And there, lying together on the grass, Shino found out he actually wanted to spend the rest of his days with Hinata: get married, having children, growing old together… That sounded nice. But he wasn’t still ready to voice his wish, at least not yet.

He didn’t know yet that Hinata had the same desire as him.

…

She giggled at the memory. Said and done, she was sore the day after their lovemaking, but that didn’t make it any less pleasurable or enjoyable.

Tenten immediately knew what they had done and laughed, promising not to tell Neji. Tenten only replied that if he were to say something he would be a hypocrite, for the sole reason he and Tenten did the same kind of activities behind closed doors.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to focus her view on the unfinished letter. She remembered the next two moments that changed and shifter their relationship were much short-lived, as they developed quickly.

She already wanted to go to sleep, but she also was losing herself in her day (or night?) dreaming.

The sixth time their relationship changed was an expected milestone for relationships, usually. She, however, hadn’t felt safer than as that moment.

…

Rain was heavy on the village, it almost seemed as the sky was about to fall right on their roofs. A thunderstorm hit above them all, and made it impossible to set foot outside their homes in fear of getting struck by lightning.

And Shino was trapped inside of the Hyuga compound. They just finished training together, and were all sweaty and tired when rain suddenly started pouring over them. Quickly they picked up their things and ran inside, realizing a while later that Shino couldn’t go back to his house, at least that night.

“There’s a few new pajamas on a closet, you can shower and then use them while these clothes are washed and dried… If you want.”

Hinata was being shy, and Shino didn’t knew if it was for the implications of sleeping together brought or the fact that they were going to do it while in her house.

“Would your clan not have anything to say about it?”

“The situation calls for understanding. Besides if you stay mainly in my bedroom I don’t think there would be much to say about it. There’s a bathroom attached to it, so I just have to go and fetch some sleeping clothing…”

She guided him through the wooden-floor corridors and inside a pair of sliding doors, twice. Hinata opened the water tap and waited for it to fill the tub, pouring over a few translucent liquids and herbs.

“To ease possible muscular pain…”

He nods, and she hands him a towel, a set of sleeping clothes in a very pristine white color and a pair of new slippers, for him to roam inside the very traditional house.

“I’ll let you undress” she says, unusually shy for someone who had already been intimate with him. “When you’re done please leave the used clothes in this basket, I’ll wash them before dinner.”

She closed the door. She hoped Hanabi would let her take a bath in her bedroom’s wash room.

Lucky she, Hanabi agreed with the condition of allowing her to comb her hair and paint their nails. Hanabi asked while they were choosing a color if Shino was going to stay the night, which she answered truthfully. The rain didn’t stop in all that time, if anything it only worsened and now wind was howling a loud warning of catastrophe, one that never came through. When Hinata entered to her room with untangled hair, nails painted in caramel color, dinner and a pair of face masks in hand, Shino was already reading a book from her personal collection.

The first thing he noticed is how well he blended between the soft cushions of her bed and elegant windows, the second was that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He only did that when he knew they were going to be alone.

“Hinata, you brought dinner. Thank you.”

She smiled.

“No problem, I hope you like it.”

Hinata carried home-made whipped cream and fruit sandwiches in a bag hanging from her hand while it carried a tray with two cups of tea. Shino took the food from her hands and placed it on her desk, while she left the facemasks on her nightstand. When he took a bite, he noted the whipped cream was mixed with cream cheese, and she took the time to slice his favorite fruits: melon, seedless grapes and dragonfruit, all carefully formed into the forms of bugs and into three triangles of sandwich. He drank the warm drink and noticed the nice contrast between the sweets and mint tea in a careful balance she thought so well of.

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and started eating too, both in a comforting silence. When they were done she took the plates and cups of tea and went downstairs to wash them, returning a few minutes later.

“I usually sleep with this on, it helps dehydrated skin. When I train a sweat a lot, and it helps with the dryness skin on my face. You can try it, if you want.”

He saw the little envelope on her hand and then her smiling face, how could he say no to those beautiful round cheeks and hopeful eyes?

“Could you help me apply it?”

In no time the little sheet of drenching cloth rested against his face, giving it a nice and welcome coolness for any post-training session. After a while they both lied down on her bed, with Hinata resting against his chest. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and the rain helped block any sound from outside for a better sleep.

When he woke up, he had a sore arm, a mouthful of hair from Hinata and the sudden urge to know her ring size.

…

_I remember you told me you found Tenten sneaking out of Neji’s room when you went for your dry clothes, and if I’m being honest I found it very funny. Sleeping with you was a calm I never knew but instantly needed more of it, like a favorite dessert you just can’t get enough of. That was the sixth event that really changed us and the course of the relationship, it was so small but so fulfilling. The last time however, was both a relief and a stressful time._

She glanced to Hanabi, who was sleeping on Hinata’s bed at her insistence and stayed in deep slumber despite all the noise she made while moving from one room to another and then from her writing.

Poor Hanabi was so scared. We couldn’t have a better team for her rescue mission, though. I was so happy you asked me to marry you, and all of the team basked in that happiness. But the stressful time came when the conversations with the elders started.

…

“But who is going to take charge of the family if Hinata gets married?”

“Hiashi, may he rest in peace, left Neji and Hinata in charge of the clan! Neji would still be here.”

“Neji was not a main branch member before this nonsense.”

“With all due respect, I know the techniques and there are no main and secondary branches anymore, just Hyuga members.”

“And what if Aburame Shino marries into the Hyuga clan?”

“No way! He possibly will take the lead after his father Shibi retires.”

“But Hinata is already a clan member!”

“We might have opened more to changes, but that doesn’t mean we will let the Hyuga secrets be known to outsiders! You know how many times someone tried to hurt members of the clan, including Hinata, and the most recent incident was Hanabi!”

“Won’t the secrets be shared if Hinata marries outside the clan?”

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping her cold fingers against her face could distract her from both her growing frustration and nausea. She had enough of this.

“Thinking so lowly about other members won’t solve this predicament” she confidently said. “And less clan leaders. If you are worried about my loyalty, then I assure you that you don’t have anything to worry about, it is not part of my plans selling the clan secrets or techniques.”

They all nodded, some of them respectfully and some of them hesitantly, while Neji did it with a hint of proud on his face.

“Neji would be a magnificent leader, he already has done so much for this clan regarding change. And that is the path we Hyuga must follow: change, moving forward, walking through the future. Times are changing and so do shinobi from Konohagakure, other clans are already presenting modifications to rules that answered to violent conflicts and war. If we want to walk towards a path of peace, then our traditions have to reflect that wish.”

A poll was held, and by midnight it was settled: the Hyuga clan wouldn’t oppose to this marriage, even if it meant Shino had to marry into the Hinata’s clan. However, their preference tilted towards Hinata marrying into the Aburame clan, given they would have two leaders and it might be a source of conflict within the Hyuga’s.

The reunion continued the next time from noon to evening, this time the Aburame and the Hyuga joined. At exactly 8 PM Shino and Hinata were officially going to get married in exactly three months, with both clans giving notice to the Akimichi urgently, given they were part of the noble clans of Konoha.

They (or rather, Choji when he heard the news along with Hinata) summoned everyone at their favorite barbecue place, ordering the usual: varied meat and seafood types, vegetables, broth, beer and sake. Shino came half an hour later than everyone.

“Shino!” greeted Naruto.

He made a gesture with his hand and took a seat between Kiba and Hinata.

“So what was so important that you couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“We would know if you let them speak, Ino” answered Sakura.

But they all knew how important it was the moment Shino took out his sunglasses. No one except for a select group of people composing Naruto, Hinata and Kiba knew what his eyes looked like.

“Shit, do you have the pretty eyes list, forehead?”

“Ask Tenten about it later, now shush!”

Shino took Hinata’s hand and intertwined their fingers. They all noticed how Hinata was radiant with happiness.

“We are going to get married!”

“No way!”

“Seriously?”

“Congratulations!”

Encouraging messages were said all around the table, until sniffing was heard.

“Kiba… Are you alright?” questioned Sakura with concern.

“Hold on, man…” he wiped a tear. “Hold the fuck on, man… I really- I really need a minute.”

Without hesitating Shino embraced his friend with his arm while Hinata fully hugged him.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No Hinata, I just-”

“Why are you crying then?”

“That’s because…” Shino smirked while saying that sentence. “Kiba must be happy for us.”

“Yes, yes I am you weirdo! What kind of horrible person wouldn’t be happy about his best friends getting married to each other?!”

They all laughed and kept congratulating the cute couple.

“Do you have a date set?”

“Both of our clans agreed in three months from today, Shikamaru.”

“Hmm. You’re going to have a very tight schedule from now on. Didn’t noble clans have some weird engagement ceremonies through the process, Choji?”

“Usually, yes. I don’t know if the Hyuga or Aburame do anything specific, but man are those ceremonies tiring!”

“Hmm, troublesome.”

“Shouldn’t you be congratulating them instead of complaining?” retorted Naruto, then he faced the happy couple “I’m very happy you found each other, really! I hope you have a happy married life!”

“I hope you also have a hot, hot, married life!” exclaimed Lee while raising his beer jar.

“Have some decency Lee!”

Neji rolled his eyes at his former team’s shenanigans. He knew how troubling his life was about to become after Hinata’s wedding, elders would be pressuring him to settle down and have kids a few months after.

“Thank you all four your good wishes. I hope to see you all at our wedding.”

It was the first time Shino said something like that, but it didn’t stop the rest of their group to become sentimental in a way.

“We wouldn’t miss it for anything” is all Kiba says.

…

Hinata was sure everyone would keep their promise, as she saw a few of her friends going dress-shopping, and they already received a letter from Kankuro stating that yes, he would gladly come to their wedding along his siblings, one as Naruto’s date and the other accompanying Shikamaru. They frantically searched for wedding

_Through it all, one thing remained and not only was it love, but also friendship. Before I even realized I was in love with you, there was a sense of companionship first, and then I called you my friend. You’re still my friend, and I hope that lasts for a lifetime and then some._

_Lots of love_

_Your wife, Hinata._


End file.
